22: La caida de Drømmbakke
by cali-chan
Summary: [tambien romance/suspenso] La historia que comienza con un sueño, pero en realidad no; un ejercito capaz de apoderarse del mundo, pero en realidad no; una batalla cruenta y llena de sangre, pero en realidad no. Entonces... cual es la realidad?


Estaba en un cuarto pequeño. La forma del recinto era muy simple, solo cuatro paredes, comunes y corrientes. No parecia tener puertas. Lo que parecia extraño era que un viento soplaba con tal intensidad, que ella tenia que hacer fuerza para mantenerse en su lugar.  
  
No fue hasta que noto que el viento venia acompañado de destellos dorados, que se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Hacia su izquierda en una esquina estaba una joven, no muy alta y delicadamente delgada, que vestia un largo traje blanco y rosa y cuyo cabello de color lila se elevaba con el viento. Pero era extraño... a la muchacha no parecia incomodarle el fuerte viento en lo mas minimo; por el contrario parecia que las rafagas, y por ende los reflejos dorados, de hecho parecian provenir de ella.  
  
Intento acercarse. Pero su determinacion fue interrumpida cuando la mujer empezo a hablar.  
  
"Puedo devolverle la vida, Hilda..." murmuro ella. Hilda se detuvo, mirandola con expresion sorprendida, y al oirla hablar, no pudo detener su cuerpo, que se volteo hacia la esquina a su derecha.  
  
Observandola con cuidado, estaba una imagen. Tenia la forma de un hombre, uno muy apuesto, alto y de tez blanca como la nieve, de cabello color miel que caia sobre sus hombros en pequeñas ondas, y los ojos celestes mas hermosos que conocia, que la miraban con una emocion que no podia ser mas que amor puro. Pero Hilda sabia que no era un hombre. Todo lo contrario, era solo su espiritu, tan familiar y tan lejano a la vez, que volvia, como todos los dias, a recordarle su pecado.  
  
"Puedo devolverle la vida, Hilda..." escucho que la joven repetia, y su cabeza involuntariamente girandose hacia ella. Noto que la muchacha estaba caminando hacia la imagen, y al alcanzarla rapidamente, pues el cuarto no era muy grande, puso su mano en uno de los hombros del espiritu. "Tan solo permitemelo," concluyo, ahora mirando a Hilda con esos ojos grandes y suplicantes.  
  
Inesperadamente, Hilda se encontro a si misma llena de ira. De pronto, habia cruzado la estancia facilmente, a pesar del viento, y estaba de pie frente a frente con los dos otros ocupantes de la habitacion.  
  
"No lo haras," gruño mas que dijo, y en un parpadeo, tenia en sus manos una daga.  
  
No demoro mucho en clavarla en el abdomen del espiritu. Y de eso que en un principio creyo intangible, comenzo a brotar sangre, oscura y densa, a borbotones. Hilda solo pudo observar, con una satisfaccion que detestaba al mismo tiempo, como algo de la calida sustancia la cubria, mientras los ojos celestes se encontraban con los suyos, llenos de miedo y desilusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Repentinamente, los ojos que estaba mirando no eran celestes, sino verdes, y una mano pequeña y tibia la sacudia ligeramente.  
  
Hilda se hallo entonces respirando profundo mientras apretaba con los puños la sabana que la cubria.  
  
Estaba en su cama.  
  
Solo habia sido un sueño.  
  
Dio una mirada a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que esta vez todo era real. Junto a su cama estaba parado un pequeño niño, rubio, de ojos color esmeralda y algo regordete, mirandola con preocupacion, a pesar de no expresarla con palabras.  
  
Hilda sonrio. Sören estaba alli, de seguro ya estaba fuera del sueño.  
  
El niño la abrazo ligeramente, como diciendole "sientete mejor", y Hilda se sintio mas ligera. El niño habia llegado al Valhalla por una serie de coincidencias... Asgaard llevaba unos meses en conflicto con una nacion cerca de su frontera sur, Drømmbakke, que inicio casi inmediatamente despues de la pelea de los siete guerreros. En uno de los primeros altercados, una pequeña tropa de los enemigos ataco una aldea localizada en las afueras de Asgaard, dejando un considerable numero de victimas a su paso. Cuando Hilda y su hermana Flare se apersonaron al sitio, no encontraron ningun sobreviviente excepto Sören, escondido dentro de un barril que habia rodado fuera de peligro, llorando desconsolado porque su casa se habia quemado y sus padres habian muerto. Desde el momento que lo vieron, supieron que el trauma que sufria era severo. Hilda y Flare no tuvieron corazon para dejar al niño en un albergue, asi que se lo llevaron con ellas al castillo. Desde ese dia, el niño no habia dicho una palabra.  
  
Como Valkyria, Hilda llevaba en su corazon la tristeza de cada persona de su pueblo que habia perecido en esta guerra. Pero no podia evitar sentirse contenta de que el niño hubiera llegado a sus vidas... aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera culpable inmediatamente despues, por la horrible circunstancia que lo habia causado. Sören se habia encariñado mucho mas con Flare, pero su cariño y su paz habia ayudado a Hilda tambien, a sanar un poquito las heridas de su alma.  
  
Especialmente despues de que esos sueños comenzaron.  
  
Hilda siempre habia tenido sueños espantosos sobre la epoca en que estuvo poseida por Poseidon y causo tanto dolor y sufrimiento a su gente. Siegfried era una constante en ellos. Que los tuviera no era nada nuevo; de hecho, siempre habia pensado que era su conciencia haciendole pagar todas sus culpas. Por un tiempo no tuvo problema con los sueños... es mas, hasta les daba la bienvenida. Queria sentirse mal, era lo menos que podia hacer despues de haber creado tal caos. Pero de unos meses hasta el presente, los sueños habian empeorado drasticamente. Se habian vuelto mas directos, mas espeluznantes... Hilda no sabia que hacer. Ya no podia soportarlos. Al menos el apoyo de su hermana y Sören la ayudaban a olvidarlos.  
  
Pero esta vez no queria.  
  
En el sueño habia algo...  
  
_"Puedo devolverle la vida, Hilda..."_  
  
Como invadida por una nueva energia, Hilda se levanto de la cama de un salto, soltando los brazos del pequeño niño de su cuello. Lo tomo por la muñeca y, sin importarle que ambos estaban en su ropa de dormir, los dirigio a la recamara de su hermana. Sabia que Flare estaria despierta, porque estaba empacando; el dia siguiente volaria al Santuario, y seguro que esa noche no podria dormir de la emocion, pensando en como seria y en esa persona... especial... que volveria a ver despues de extrañarla tanto, bailando y dando saltitos por todo su cuarto con estrellas en los ojos como solo lo pueden hacer las jovencitas inocentes y puras. Seguro no tendria ningun problema con que su hermana mayor irrumpiera en su habitacion, no importa la impensable hora de la madrugada que era.  
  
Tal como lo habia pensado, Flare estaba sentada en su comoda, peinando su cabello descuidadamente mientras su mirada se perdia en la ventana. Al abrirse la puerta, la rubia se sobresalto un poco, pero al darse cuenta de que solo eran Hilda y Sören, se calmo rapidamente. Cuando vio sus expresiones, la invadio la curiosidad. Hilda tenia un brillo en sus ojos que Flare no habia visto desde que Siegfried... desde antes de la batalla contra el Santuario.  
  
"Hermana? Que pasa? Tuviste otra pesadilla?"  
  
Sören se solto de la mano de Hilda y fue a sujetarse de la falda de la pijama de Flare, ambos mirando a Hilda con la misma expresion de curiosos metiches. La avatar de Odin tomo aire y, en un suspiro, sonrio. "No cierres el equipaje aun, hermanita. Me voy al Santuario contigo."  
  
Flare dejo escapar un gritito y corrio a abrazar a su hermana, arrastrando tambien a Sören, que no la habia soltado. Estaba tan contenta! Llevaba SIGLOS intentando convencer a Hilda de que unas vacaciones serian lo mejor para mejorar sus animos. Se sentia muy bien que al fin le hiciera caso.  
  
Sören las miro a las dos. Y no dijo nada.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
notitas de cali-chan! ^.^  
  
bueno, no mucho que decir sobre esto. hace MUUUUUCHO tiempo escribi una especie de fanfic de saint seiya que, como es mi costumbre, nunca termine ¬¬;;; hace unos dias estaba revisando mis archivos, y lo encontre... y me di cuenta de que era un gran, enorme, pedazo de basura ^^;;; pero la idea me siguio gustando, asi que me dije que podia derribarla desde abajo y volver a construir ^^  
  
sobre esta parte no se si aclarar algunas cosas. bueno, como las damas de asgaard fueron las unicas en aparecer en el prologo, se imaginaran que el fic esta centrado en ellas... la verdad es que no, es algo mas general (todos los personajes principales tienen su foco y su sub-trama), pero mi saga favorita del anime de saint seiya SI fue la de asgaard, asi que veran que tienen mas protagonismo que lo que tendrian normalmente.  
  
respecto al canon, tiendo a ignorar la saga de hades, porque no se mucho sobre ella #_# asi que mientras pueda mantenerme en el universo del anime, tratare de no cometer ningun error garrafal .  
  
espero que les guste, esto solo es el prologo... tratare de apurarme con los proximos capitulos, pero tengo tantos fics que sera dificil apegarme a un horario ^^;;;; por si acaso, si estan interesados en lo que pasa despues, visiten mi ficlog (kyoudai.net/blog), donde suelo postear pequeños snippets de lo que llevo escrito antes de publicarlo, o mi pagina de escritos (kyoudai.net/ame), donde estan todos mis fics (*nudge, nudge*). chaucito! -cali-chan.  



End file.
